Victoria Montero-Hart (His Deadly Affair)
Victoria Montero-Hart (Gina Holden) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, His Deadly Affair (airdate December 13, 2019). Backstory and Introduction Victoria Montero is the wife of famed Los Angeles-based conductor James Hart, and she was also a detective with the LAPD. At some point, James began an affair with one of his violinists, Jessica Ashley, and after learning about her husband's cheating, Victoria turned heel and planned to kill Jessica, with the deranged villainess preparing to commit the murder in the beginning of the film. Victoria entered Jessica's home with gun in hand, doing so after James left, and berated Jessica while she was in her shower. At that moment, Victoria shot Jessica to death, and during the investigation, she tampered with the evidence to cover her tracks. Victoria ended up losing her badge for tampering with the evidence, though she was never officially a suspect in Jessica's murder. Events Victoria had been seeing a psychiatrist following her ex-communication from the LAPD, and she was shown returning home to James and claiming to have improved her mental health. However, Victoria found out that James was planning on divorcing her, while also learning that he was having another affair with a violinist Danielle Turner (the film's main protagonist). Afterwards, the evil Victoria began her vengeful plan by targeting Danielle's sister, Heidi Turner, who was out with Matthew Valence and on their way to Danielle's recital. The villainess also arrived and introduced herself to Matthew as a detective, stating that she had his criminal history on file and used it to blackmail him into becoming her accomplice. Under Victoria's orders, Matthew abducted Heidi and had her tied up to a bed in their home, and later inserted herself into the investigation by introducing herself to Danielle. During her "interview" at Danielle's house, Victoria put on her black gloves and grabbed a knife from Danielle's kitchen, and was about to kill her before Ray arrived. She kept up appearances to James, but continued forcing Matthew to keep an eye on Heidi in the meantime. All the while, Danielle escaped when Matthew attempted to abduct her, and she and Ray found out about Jessica's connection to James online. Climax and Arrest Upon hearing James being confronted by Danielle, Victoria attempted to kill both of them via carbon monoxide poisoning, only for both of them to escape. The film's climax saw Heidi break free from her capture, and regarding Matthew, he was shot to death by Victoria. Having heard the gunshot, Danielle rushed in out of fear that Heidi was the one who was shot, only to find Matthew's body after finding Jessica's. As for Victoria, she held James at gunpoint and ordered him to sign a confession to Jessica's murder, as she planned to kill him and later Danielle, making the former look like a suicide. While holding Danielle at gunpoint, the maniacal villainess lashed out at her for her affair with James, after which Danielle engaged in a brawl with Victoria after disarming her. Heidi appeared and picked up the gun, shooting Victoria (non-fatally) before police arrived at the scene. Victoria ended up arrested for the murders, as well as her other committed crimes. Trivia *Gina Holden also played evil witch Gresilda on The Haunting Hour, greedy murderess Karen Bishop on CSI, and the evil Heather Ward in 2016's Where's My Baby?. Gallery VMH 2.png VMH 3.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested